The Box
by bloodbender33
Summary: Hidden away in her room, Zhu Li has a little metal box. Nobody knows about this box except for her. One night, however, Varrick goes into her room and spots Zhu Li holding it. When he asks about it his loyal assistant acts odd, leaving Varrick all the more curious. One-shot. Zhurrick: because there aren't enough Zhurrick fanfictions.


**A/N: Okay, about a week ago I got season 2 of The Legend of Korra on DVD. Before season 2 I didn't have a favorite character nor did I have a favorite coupling. Now, however, Varrick is my favorite character and my favorite Korra pairing is Zhu Li and Varrick. Ever since watching season 2 all the way through I have been wanting to write a Zhurrick fanfiction so bad! So, here it is. A little Varrick and Zhu Li one-shot to brighten up your day. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. If I did Tahno would have been in season 2 and Varrick and Zhu Li would be playing a major role in season 3. _

* * *

The Box

Zhu Li gives an inaudible sigh of exhaustion as she slips inside her modest bedroom on the main level of Varrick's extravagant ship. Having arrived in Republic City just a couple days ago, her employer has kept them running like a couple of maniacs; especially since starting up with the whole Nuktuk mover propaganda scheme. Nonetheless, Zhu Li doesn't mind. This is only part of her job which, to be honest, she loves. If there's one thing that can be said it's that there's never a dull moment working for Varrick. Closing the door behind her, Zhu Li leans up against it. Meanwhile, the woman allows the tiniest most minuscule trace of a smile to grace her lips.

Taking off her heeled shoes the billionaires assistant crosses the medium-sized enclosure until reaching a wardrobe on the far side of the room. Within seconds of pulling it open her dress-suit is on the floor, a silky long-sleeved nightgown in its place. Never in her life has she been more thankful that Varrick decided to turn in early tonight. Surprising, considering that he's normally out late. Shrugging off the oddness of it, Zhu Li trudges in the direction of her blue twin-sized bed. With as much as she does a few extra hours of sleep could do her well.

Before slumbering peacefully, however, something else nags at the back of Zhu Li's mind. So harshly does the need eat at her that rather than climbing on top of her bed and getting under the covers she finds herself kneeling and reaching under.

_"__Don't do it,"_ Zhu Li warns herself. _"If your boss finds out you will undoubtedly get fired." _

The woman's conscious forces her to pause for a second. Nevertheless, it's _only_ for a second. A moment or two later after some thorough searching her small hands grasp just the object she was looking for. Feeling both pleased and fearful, Zhu Li pulls out a small metal box with a heavy lock. The box in hand, the assistant walks over to a cushioned chair in the corner and seats herself comfortably. Next to the chair is a small wooden stand with a lamp. Before lighting up the room Zhu Li feels underneath the stand for another much smaller metal item. Upon finding it she flicks on the lamp and gets straight to work on the lock. Ten seconds is all it takes for it to click open.

Shoving the lock aside, the spectacled woman immediately forces the box opened. The moment she does this she consciously decides not to worry at all. So long as Varrick doesn't find out Zhu Li is perfectly safe.

* * *

After the fully-packed schedule of the past couple of days Varrick feels completely exhausted. For an energetic and outgoing individual like Varrick that says a lot. To be honest, the reason the man is turning in for the night isn't so much because he's tired as it is because people are driving him nuts. While he can't help but love his billions, it's apparent that everyone else loves them too. Seriously, if these people like money why don't they get their own?

Happy to be alone for the night, Varrick flops down face-first onto his expensive king-sized bed. Nothing can make him move. All of the forces of nature combined couldn't make him move from this spot. Not even…

_Thirty Seconds Later…_

"Ah, that stupid rash!"

Scratching and irritated, Varrick leaps up from his bed. That stupid rash was gone for two weeks and now it's back stronger than ever. Not only that, but it's right on that annoying spot on his back where he can't reach it. Paying no mind to the fact that he's wearing nothing but blue boxers and a thin tank-top, Varrick flings open his bedroom door and marches across the hallway. If there's one person who can fix this problem it's Zhu Li. This is actually part of the reason her room is right across the hall from his.

Not wanting to wait and see if Zhu Li's still awake or not, he takes several steps in the direction of his assistant's room before throwing open the door.

"Zhu Li, that rash is back again! Please can you do something about it? It's driving me insane!"

Looking to his left, he's expecting to see Zhu Li curled up in bed. Instead he finds her reclining comfortably in a green chair directly across from the door. To Varrick's surprise, her hair is down and her glasses are off. Another change would be a thin white nightgown fitted perfectly to her form. The biggest change of all, however, would be the complete and utter break in her emotionless demeanor. Painting her gray eyes over in a bold proclamation, Varrick notices are fear and embarrassment. Soft milky skin turning scarlet, Zhu Li's hands clutch at a piece of paper. Taking it, she shoves it in a small metal box on the lamp stand and locks it up securely.

A moment or so later Zhu Li is standing up with her glasses on, professional demeanor completely intact. "Yes sir. I'll get right on that. Can you tell me where you put the medicated cream?"

Varrick's icy blue eyes travel from his assistant to the box on the lamp stand and back again. Eyeing her oddly, he says, "In my room on the dresser right where it always is."

The woman nods, emotionless wall never fracturing. "Of course. Let me take care of that, sir."

* * *

Heart pounding rapidly, Zhu Li follows her employer across the corridor to his room. Gosh dang it, she should've known. When Varrick wants something he never knocks. As they trail away from her room she notices how her employer's gaze lingers over his shoulder occasionally, in the direction of the little metal box. Perhaps she shouldn't have touched it tonight after all… Deeply in thought, Zhu Li looks at the back of her boss. Through the light fabric is what one wouldn't normally expect from the billionaire; a strong back and very firm arms. The entire time the blank expression never leaves her face, as she's practices this much.

"So," says Varrick as they enter his room, "what was it you were doing just now? Looked like interesting reading."

Another moment passes and Zhu Li hesitates. "Yes. It was very interesting."

Looking almost more attractive than usual, he turns to face her. Smiling broadly, the man says, "Really? That's great! I love things that are interesting!"

Pushing up her glasses, she replies, "I believe we all enjoy things that are interesting, sir."

The way the billionaire studies her makes Zhu Li slightly nervous, although one could never tell. Once he speaks it only gets worse for her.

Tapping a finger lightly to his chin, he says, "You know, what I really find interesting is the box you have sitting next to your chair. I've never seen it before. What do you keep in there?"

"Personal documents, important papers, and such," Zhu Li replies simply.

Based on the look on his face, Varrick seems to consider this. "Hm. Well, okay then! Let's get going with the rash cream, Zhu Li. Wait too much longer and it might spread. We can't have that."

Nodding in agreement, Zhu Li makes her way over to the dresser top where the cream in left sitting out. Grabbing the container, she walks toward Varrick's bed where he is now lying on his stomach shirtless. This rash problem being an ongoing condition, Zhu Li has seen him shirtless several times before. Even so, this sight of it never stops making her short of breath. Sometimes she wonders if her employer has ever guessed it. Based on how he always acts so oblivious it would seem not.

Removing the lid, Zhu Li scoops some of the smooth white substance onto her fingers. Noticing a large blotch of red directly between her employer's shoulder blades, the woman begins spreading it.

"Ah, yes, much better! Thank you, Zhu Li," Varrick exclaims in relief.

Taking up the container the assistant applies more. A few seconds of silence pass until it, at last, is broken.

"What kind of important documents do you have?"

Zhu Li is caught off guard by this question. "Sir?"

"The box," he verifies. "You must keep pretty important things in there if it has a lock on it. It's just considering how Varrick Industries provided you with your own safe on the lower deck I didn't think you'd keep too many things like that on your person. Not only that, but it's awfully small."

Seeing as his back is turned to her, the woman allows herself to nibble on her lower lip. "It needn't be any larger. The few items I keep in that box are small. Small enough to where it'd be more practical to keep them in my room than in a large safe."

Turning his head upward slightly, he studies her once again. "Makes sense. A lot of sense. See Zhu Li, this is why I hired you!" the Southern Water Tribe man pauses before adding, "Although, I still wonder what exactly you keep in there…"

As innocently and with as little emotion as possible, she concocts a response. "They're personal documents. Even as your employee I have a right to privacy, don't I sir?"

Abruptly Varrick sits up, telling Zhu Li that enough of the rash cream has been applied. Even so, both of them know that the conversation isn't over.

"I don't know. It depends. Are you hiding contracts you've made with other companies that I don't know about?"

Her eyes widen in shock. "Of course not, sir. I would never betray Varrick Industries."

Varrick nods considerably, eyes narrowing in thought. "Okay, then. Well goodnight, Zhu Li. See you in the morning."

Seeing this as her cue, Zhu Li moves for the door. "Yes. Goodnight, sir."

* * *

The Next Day

Varrick eyes his assistant wearily as she sorts film strips from the footage they'd shot earlier. He'd always trusted Zhu Li with his life, his assets and his money, with everything. After all, she'd never given him a reason not to. Not until last night anyway. The whole thing with the box was so bizarre. So bizarre that he can't help but watch her from both up close and at a distance. Even Bolin had asked him why he was staring at her. Geez, is it seriously that noticeable?

Unable to take any more, Varrick stands up from the chair he'd been sitting in. Not noticing the sudden movement, Zhu Li keeps on doing what she's doing. Not bothering to look at her as he speaks, he moves toward the exit.

"Zhu Li, keep doing the…uh…the thing. I'm going to go do stuff. I'll be back in a few."

Not waiting to see if she'd heard him or not, he walks out onto the main deck and turns down a narrow corridor. Boy, he could really use a massage. Or would he rather visit the catgator deck? Meh, he'll decide when he gets there. Satisfied for the moment, Varrick continues walking. That, suddenly, is when it occurs to him.

"Of course!" he says aloud. "Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

Happy with his new course of action, he leaves this hallway and goes to find another. In no more than five minutes he's at his destination. However, rather than entering inside, Varrick simply stands there. This isn't right. It would be stepping way too far over the line. This whole thing is crazy risky. Then again, he loves crazy risky! Deciding that he could be doing something worse, Varrick takes a step forward and opens the door.

Zhu Li's room looks just like it always does; neat, bland, and orderly. Also just like always, the table next to the chair is empty except for the lamp. To his irritation, the little metal box is nowhere to be seen. Obviously the woman's hidden it, making the business man even more curious. There's a heavy lock on it _and_ it's hidden? Wow. Whatever is in that box must be big and incriminating. Nonetheless, the fact that it's hidden is still very annoying.

Knowing the box won't find itself, Varrick paces inside. Going into search mode he looks on shelves, rummages through drawers, and goes through her wardrobe. No space is left untouched. Yet, the box is nowhere at all. Twenty minutes pass him by like this.

"Gah!" he shouts. "Why can't I find it?!"

"Sir, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

Hearing the flat emotionless voice, Varrick lets out a shriek. Turning one-hundred and eighty degrees around, the wealthy man is met by cold narrowed slits for eyes and firmly-set mouth. Technically he should be embarrassed at getting caught rummaging through her room. Instead, however, Varrick switches into boss mode.

"Zhu Li, where did you put your box? As your employer, I have a right to know what's being kept there if I think it could be important. Tell me where your box is now or you're fired!"

Cold narrowed slits turn wide and hollow. To his surprise, Zhu Li doesn't move.

"Well," he demands, "are you going to tell me where it is or not?"

Unresponsively, Zhu Li trudges over toward her bed. Squatting, she reaches under and pulls out the box. Next she walks over to the lamp stand and takes a small bronze key out from underneath. Hesitantly, the woman goes over to her boss and shoves the objects in his arms.

"It was under the bed the whole time? That's just great! Now I feel like an idiot!"

For the first time since getting caught, Varrick looks his assistant in the face. Oddly her normal emotionless features aren't there. Instead her gray eyes are bright with humiliation, her skin turning crimson. They simply stare at each other until, like a bolt, Zhu Li flees from the room. Varrick arches a brow.

"Zhu Li?" he calls after her.

The young woman keeps sprinting, not bothering to respond. Shrugging, Varrick walks over and seats himself in Zhu Li's chair before getting to work on the lock.

* * *

Zhu Li has never felt more embarrassed in all her life. Buried inside of the ship's smallest dining room, she sips her green tea nervously. For the love of mercy, why did she just _give him_ the box? She could've told him _no_ and _get out of my room_. Or better yet, she could've just accepted the consequences and gotten fired. Anything is better than having him look through the contents of the box. Zhu Li is starting to wonder which is worse, getting burned alive or having her employer dig through everything in her secret box. This woman's guess would be the latter. Face burning up Zhu Li is forced to take another gulp of tea.

"Zhu Li, are you okay? You look flustered."

Startled, the assistant looks up. To her relief it's just a middle-aged man who works as Varrick's cook.

Nodding, she replies, "Yes. I'm fine."

The cook looks at her obviously feeling uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

The cook shrugs. "Okay then. See you later."

He departs from the dining room, leaving Zhu Li alone. Almost forty minutes have passed since she'd left Varrick with the box. That fact alone unnerves her. He isn't reading through _everything_ is he?! Suddenly the dining room's double doors swing open, causing her to jump. Emerging from them is just the man she wanted to avoid. She never looks up at him.

"Zhu Li, there you are! Man, I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you been hiding from me?"

She still doesn't look up at him, neither does she speak. For a moment Zhu Li is hopeful that this could all be a stress-induced hallucination. However, when she senses the blue-clad man plopping down in the chair next to her she knows that this hope is dead.

"You know, I'm glad that I've finally found you. We've got a lot to talk about, Zhu Li."

Clutching her tea cup as tightly as she can without it breaking, she peers up at her employer. It takes a second, but somehow she manages to find her voice.

"I understand," she says with a sigh. "You're firing me, right?"

Looking Varrick in the eye, she sees as shock masks over his every feature. "What? Why would I fire you? If anything, you're on better terms with me now than you were before!"

Zhu Li nearly chokes on her tea at his words. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't think I heard you right."

Wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders, Varrick lets out loud guffaws. "Oh no, you didn't hear wrong at all! You are not fired nor will you ever be fired. When I say we have a lot to talk about, I mean _a lot_ to talk about!"

Embarrassment and nervousness is now muddled together in confusion. "But, sir—"

He places a quick but gentle index finger to her lips. "Nope, not yet. Let's go back to my room and talk." The duo gets up from the table and walks across the floor to the exit. As they go Varrick is sure to add, "By the way, when it's only the two of us around feel free to call me Varrick. Enough of this _'sir'_ nonsense."

* * *

A Few Hours Later

"I'm sorry Avatar Korra and to you Miss Sato. Varrick is in his room right now. He's been there for the past several hours."

Korra and Asami exchange glances before looking back at the middle-aged man.

"Well are you sure that he won't see anyone?" asks Korra. "This is kind of important."

The man nibbles his lip in a considering fashion. "I don't know. I guess you could go and find out."

Asami arches her brow critically. "Wait. You're just going to let us go and barge into Varrick's room?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Nothing," says the black-haired girl. "It just seems kind of…invasive."

Neither Korra nor Asami are certain, but they're almost positive that the man's eyes sparkle mischievously as he says this. "Sure, but who cares? Varrick's invasive all the time."

Korra too gives a shrug. "True. Come on, Asami. Let's go talk to Varrick."

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"WHAT THE FLAMEO?!"

The words left Korra's mouth before she could stop them. Directly in front of the two girls, sitting contentedly in a blue cushy chair, are Varrick and his assistant. Only, they aren't sitting there involved in a casual conversation. Zhu Li is in Varrick's lap with her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck. Meanwhile, Varrick's arms are looped delicately around her waist. They look quite happy, joyfully making out. A moment or so later the two come up for air. Luckily, it's long enough for them to look at the doorway and realize that they're no longer alone. Wide-eyed, the two exchange glances.

"Zhu Li," he whispers, "didn't I tell you to lock the door?"

"Your door doesn't have a lock on it, Varrick," she whispers back.

A look of realization comes to him at this reminder. "Oh, that's right. We'll have to get that fixed _real_ soon."

Feeling awkward, Varrick and Zhu Li struggle to stand up. Even once they're on their feet Varrick has to untangle his arms from his assistant's waist.

"Zhu Li," the man says with his note of authority returning, "Go tell the blacksmith to put a lock on my door. I want it done by tomorrow."

She nods. "Yes, Var—…sir."

That being said, Zhu Li walks slowly from the room doing her best to gain composure. Once she's gone Varrick clears his throat in attempt to stop color from rising to his face. Meanwhile, Asami and Korra stare at him feeling quite discomfited.

"Miss Sato, Avatar Korra, I didn't expect to see either of you here today."

Korra looks in the direction of Zhu Li's path of travel. "Uh…no. I guess you weren't expecting us…" she states plainly.

"Right…" At last he forces out, "So, is there anything I can help you with…?"

The wide-eyed look hasn't left the face of either of them. After a moment of silence Asami concocts a response.

"Uh… you know what? It isn't important. We can come back later. Right, Korra?"

The Avatar gives a forced nod. "Right. We'll see you around, Varrick."

The two girls turn and walk down the hallway as fast as they can. So fast do they move that they don't even notice as Varrick reaches down beside his chair to pick up a little metal box containing a lock and a chain. The moment he's alone Varrick strokes the top of it fondly and smiles.

"You," he says to the object, "are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Walking in careful strides, he goes over to the other side of the massive room to place his and Zhu Li's special box on the top shelf where nobody will notice it. Nobody besides himself and his assistant, that is. Once it's up there tightly and securely Varrick strides in the direction of his bedroom door and shuts it behind him.

Rubbing his hands together, he whispers to himself. "Now it's off to find Zhu Li. I hope that _her_ door has a lock on it."


End file.
